Fate's Victor
is the forty-sixth and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Kouta inherits the Forbidden Fruit from Mai in this episode. Synopsis Betting their lives and beliefs, Kouta and Kaito finally face off. Plot Transforming into Kiwami Arms, Gaim battles Lord Baron and despite using all weapons at his disposal, is overpowered by him, with the same ocurring in the fight between Gaim and Baron in the alternate dimension. Both fights end in the same way, with Gaim catching and breaking Baron's weapon in half just as he is about to be killed, and use the broken piece in his hand to deal Baron a lethal blow. The defeated Kaito compliments Kouta for showing him how strong he has become before passing away, and with the war for the Golden Fruit ended, Mai appears before Kouta to award him with it. Upon eating the fruit, Kouta becomes the "Man of the Beginning" and Sagara appears as well to congratulate him for his victory. However, instead of rewriting life on Earth just as Sagara expected, Kouta decides to depart to a new, barren world to start a new life, taking Mai, the Inves and the Helheim Forest with him to their Planet of Helheim. Sagara then recognizes his decision and wishes him luck, departing to Kouta's planet to continue his mission as well. Three months later, life returns to normal on Zawame City and as the Yggdrasill Tower is dismantled, Jounoichi keeps working with Oren at Charmant, while the Beat Riders now dance together as one single group. A wounded Zack meets Mitsuzane and attempts to have him join the dance group as well, but ashamed for everything he did, he refuses. Mitsuzane then visits Takatora, who was rescued, but is in a coma with his brain severely damaged. Kouta appears in Takatora's dream to ask him to return to Mitsuzane's side in order to have him move on with his life while making amends for his mistakes, and have him wake up before his brother. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ryoji Hase (初瀬 亮二 Hase Ryōji?): Atsushi Shiramata (白又 敦 Shiramata Atsushi?) * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseed *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki, Kiwami, Orange **Baron: ***Banana *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms, Orange Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru (off-screen), Banaspear (off-screen), Budou Ryuhou, Melon Defender, Mango Punisher, Duri Noko, Donkachi, Ichigo Kunai, Pine Iron, Kiwi Gekirin, Sonic Arrow, Musou Saber, DJ Gun Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *With this episode, Kouta summons all his Armored Rider's Weapons while in Gaim Kiwami Arms at least once. *This would be the final episode to be written by Gen Urobuchi, with the next and final episode of Gaim to be written by Jin Haganeya. *This is the first episode of Kamen Rider Gaim to not have a Lockseed Closing Screen. *For the sake of the final episode, the narrator says "On the final episode of Kamen Rider Gaim" in a louder tone. *Final appearance of Yggdrasill Corporation and Kaito Kumon's Lord Baron form. *Ryoji Hase's picture makes a brief appearance when Jonouchi stamps it on the picture wall of missing people caused by the invasion of Helheim. *Takatora Kureshima's first appearance in this episode finally explains Takatora's fate after being brutally beaten by Mitsuzane Kureshima back in episode 36. Errors *''to be added'' External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「運命の勝者」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「運命の勝者」 References